Never Forget You
by Alias-JoyLemmon
Summary: Jake and EBlla have knwon each other since she arrived  so it's not so outof the blue . When Edward leaves, she goes to Jake. This is about her letting Edward go.


**Never Forget You**

_Heya peeps – I know it's been a while – but I've been moving and yr 11 is a bitch. If you're following my _"Love and War" _story, never fear – I shall be updated! As soon as my computer starts to behave._

_Anyways, this song I found randomly on my computer – I don't know who sings it, but I do know it's off the Mary-Kate and Ashley 'Winning London' soundtrack. The movie kinda sucks, but this song is really awesome. (also, look up Ca Plane pour moi – major lols) _

_Anyways, to cut this long thing short, its set during the beginning of New Moon – after Edward has left, and after she's stopped 'grieving' but just before she goes to see Jake._

**There will always be me yeah**

**A little place for you in me yeah**

**And though I know we're though**

**I can't forget you**

I've decided that when _he_ left, and left me behind, _he_ must have taken my heart with him. I now have a hole in my chest – I've called it after…them. And it's not a little hole. Not in the least.

It's huge, rippling across my chest, and every breath feels ragged because of it.

But, because of this hole, I can't forget.

Even though I know that things will never go back to the way they were.

**Though you may be far away**

**My memories still haven't turned to grey**

**And though I know we're through**

**Ooh – I can't forget you**

I find myself mostly wondering where they are, what they're doing. Whether Emmett and Rose are actually at university. Whether Alice is still Seeing me.

I'm also careful with where I look while thinking of them. I can see their ghosts under my eyelids, feel a ghost of a touch here, see a smile there.

All as perfect as if I'd captured them a movie-quality camera.

No grey.

No sound.

No forgetting

**Given time maybe I'll see**

**You and I were really never meant to be**

**But until I've seen that through**

**Ooh – I can't forget you**

And the more I think about them and what they're doing, the more it seems to me that we never really fitted.

I mean, wanting to kill someone is not really a good basis for a solid relationship, is it?

At least, that's what my head tells me.

My heart is still pining for _him_ – for them.

I'm still trying to see my ever-present logic get through to my ever-stubborn heart.

**You were always the centre of being and I'd known**

**You were always the reason for feeling I'd grown**

**You know me inside and out**

**And I believe this is what life's all about**

I mean, I guess it was natural that I feel this way.

As soon as I'd arrived here, he'd pretty much consumed my life. My centre of being.

He's the one who let me explore the growing feelings that I'd had for the first time in my life.

And he always knew what I was doing, or going to do – Alice helped of course – but he knew me so well, he knew so much of me. He knew where I'd come from, what I hoped to do. Inside and out, he knew me.

I though that was life – having no secrets, no lies.

But I'd never really known him. Sure, I knew he was a Vampire, and that he was 100 year old.

But I didn't know what he wanted to do with life.

**I'm trying to make a brand new start yeah**

**I think of opening up my heart yeah**

**But this time I know it's not for you**

'**Cause at last, I know for sure we're through**

**But all the same**

The rain is annoying. I'll go be a rebel.

In Forks, I know. But with these bikes…that need fixing.

I know, I'll go see that Jacob kid.

…

Jake really is amazing.

He's helping me start again – brand new.

No more cliff-jumping.

He's making me consider opening again – for him, not for E-Edward.

Opening my heart, for him, and his warmth and his werewolf-tendencies

I know now, that Edward isn't coming back.

I know that we're through.

But all the same..

**I can't forget you**

I can't just throw him out of my life completely.

I hope Jake understands.

**I won't forget you**

I won't forget him – Edward made me what I am today. Damaged but strong – I know where my limits are now.

I hope Jake knows that I will be stubborn on this

**I'll never forget you**

I will never forget him – he was my first love.

Jake will have to respect that.

**Never forget**

I just hope that _He_ remembers.

I hope that he knows.

**I loved you.**

I hope he knows that I'll never forget him.

And I hope that he never forgets that

I

loved

him.

~/*\~

_And there you my cupcakes! I know it's short, and not really fluffy, but I felt like I should do a oneshot, about what happens if Edward decided to be a man about his decision and stick by it. (Seriously, what a pussy response "I wouldn't have lasted long anyway" – and Bella going off to save him was just as bad.)_

_We all know that the best choice was 'breathing' over 'drugged up' – yeah?_


End file.
